


it was raining, when I met the girl

by clandestinely



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Featuring Beelzebub and Satan as cameo, Gen, Original Character(s), idk what is this tbh, implied/referenced child abandonment
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinely/pseuds/clandestinely
Summary: "Tidak lama setelahnya, kami berjalan melalui emperan toko yang akhir-akhir ini sering kukunjungi. Aku kecewa karena mendapati tempat itu masih kosong seperti hari-hari berhujan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau mengakui ini terus-terang, tetapi aku mulai merindukan senyum lebar gadis kecil itu."Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang Mammon dan seorang gadis kecil yang ditemuinya di dunia manusia.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	it was raining, when I met the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **Shall We Date?: Obey Me!** di sini merupakan milik **NTT Solmare Corporation**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.
> 
> Terima kasih kepada **Ayuf** yang bersedia menjadi beta-readerku walaupun dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang OM hehe

.

.

Dengan tangan kiri memegang erat payung, aku menaruh sebuah kotak di hadapan gadis kecil itu. Dia pun mendongak padaku, dengan mata besarnya yang tampak lucu.

"Tuan datang lagi hari ini," ucapnya.

Aku merasakan kedua sisi bibirku mengerut, tetapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Aku tidak biasa tersenyum tulus untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Rasanya tiba-tiba aku bukan diriku sendiri.

"Tuan sering mengantarkan barang-barang ini padaku."

Bibir kecilnya berbicara lagi. Kali ini tangan ringkihnya membuka kotak yang kuantar hari ini, menampakkan beberapa bungkus makanan dan syal di dalamnya. Wajahnya kemudian penuh dengan senyum lebarnya, sangat kontras dengan baju kusamnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan!"

Dia langsung mengambil syal biru tersebut, dan memakaikan benda itu pada lehernya. Dia terlihat sangat menyukainya. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini, dia pasti memerlukannya. Dia tiba-tiba mendekati dan memeluk kakiku - berhubung dia hanya setinggi pinggangku. Gara-gara ini, aku nyaris kelepasan ingin membalas pelukannya. Untung saja dia tidak lama dan segera mengambil jarak dariku.

Melihat senyumnya selebar itu, aku ingin mengatakan betapa dia terlihat sangat cantik dan tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini. Aku ingin membawanya jauh dari sini, ke manapun di mana orang-orang bersedia menerima jiwanya yang bersih dan polos.

Akan tetapi, iblis sepertiku bahkan tidak berhak menyentuhnya.

"Nama Tuan siapa?" Dia akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu kuhindari setiap kali mengunjungi dunia manusia.

Uh, oh. Seharusnya aku tidak bertahan terlalu lama di sini. Aku bisa ketahuan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tahu bahwa aku adalah Mammon, the Avatar of Greed yang tersohor di Devildom. Aku yang mendermakan beberapa Grimm demi seorang manusia pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan di duniaku sana. Meskipun demikian, anak sekecil ini tidak mungkin peduli siapa aku sebenarnya - tetapi, siapa yang tahu.

"... jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku belum setua itu."

Setidaknya secara fisik, aku tidak terlihat seperti bapak-bapak pengidap pedofilia yang senang menculik anak kecil, 'kan?

Matanya tampak bersinar setelahnya. Sepertinya dia senang karena akhirnya aku menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu, aku panggil Kakak ya!"

"Ya, ya. Boleh juga begitu." Aku dengan gugup memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamku. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Lalu aku beranjak darinya, mengakhiri pertemuanku dengannya hari ini.

.

Aku tidak bisa sesering itu mengunjungi gadis kecil itu. Kadang sulit sekali bepergian ke dunia manusia tanpa harus berhadapan dengan Lucifer yang bawel itu. Maksudku, aku tidak selalu menimbulkan masalah setiap kali aku pergi ke sana! Jadi untuk apa dia selalu bersikap sekeras itu padaku!?

Aku tidak ingat kapan pertama kali aku bertemu gadis kecil itu. Dia tampak dekil dengan gaun yang sama dikenakan olehnya setiap kali aku menemuinya. Dia selalu duduk di emperan toko itu, seolah dia tahu di mana dia harus menungguku. Aku pun sepertinya yakin bahwa aku pasti akan menemukannya jika aku mendatangi tempat itu. Emperan toko itu tidak pernah ramai, mungkin karena toko itu sendiri selalu tutup sejak terakhir kali mereka buka.

Gadis kecil itu pernah bercerita bahwa dia telah tinggal di tempat itu sendirian sejak lama. Entah bagaimana aku harus mengartikan konteks lama itu, karena aku sendiri sudah hidup dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Hidup manusia paling lama hanya berkisar 60 tahun.

Dari gadis kecil itu juga aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia dibuang keluarganya, dan hidup yang dijalaninya tidak pernah bahagia hingga kini.

Kalau aku bukan aku yang sekarang, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya berkeliaran seperti ini. Dia akan kupastikan hidup bahagia bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya, di tempat yang bersih dan terhormat - di manapun itu - meski aku tidak bisa hidup bersamanya sekalipun.

Ugh, aku pasti akan ditertawakan saudara-saudaraku kalau sampai mereka mendengar aku berbicara seperti tadi. Sebaiknya mereka tidak pernah tahu mengenai hal itu sama sekali.

.

Suatu hari, aku tidak menemukan gadis kecil itu di tempat biasa. Aku kebingungan, tetapi kuputuskan untuk berdiri sebentar di sekitar situ. Mungkin gadis kecil itu sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Karena sesungguhnya aku adalah orang yang sabar dalam menunggu, jadi tidak apalah, jika aku harus mondar-mandir tidak jelas di sini sembari menanti kembalinya gadis kecil itu.

Aku akhirnya mengistirahatkan pantat di emperan toko, di tempat biasanya gadis kecil itu duduk. Aku menutup payung, meletakkannya di sampingku, tetapi sama sekali tidak melepaskan kotak makanan di dalam genggamanku. Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa menonton bagaimana orang lalu-lalang dengan urusannya sendiri di ujung jalan sana. Tempat ini sangat sunyi dan jarang dilalui siapapun, membuatku bertanya-tanya mengapa ada bangunan toko di tempat seperti ini. Tetapi, hei, itu bukan urusanku.

Aku bukannya mengganggap gadis kecil itu istimewa atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, aku kasihan melihatnya, di tengah kerumunan manusia yang bergelimangan harta dan kebahagiaan, dia harus menanggung rasa sakitnya sendiri. Aku mulai ingat sekarang, betapa menderitanya gadis kecil itu terduduk di depan emperan toko ini, di mana cuacanya sedang hujan saat itu. Kuhampiri dia setelah kututup payungku. Dia rupanya sedang sakit perut. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku hanya bisa memberinya satu potong roti yang dipesan Beel - aku yakin anak satu itu tidak akan sadar kalau aku sudah mengambil roti miliknya.

Sementara itu, gadis kecil itu tidak kunjung kembali. Apa dia pindah ke tempat lain?

Aku baru pergi ketika lingkungan sekitar emperan toko telah menggelap.

.

"Beel, kau lapar? Ambillah ini."

Beel terlihat gembira sekali menerima pemberianku. Dia segera menghabiskannya dalam tiga kali suap di hadapanku.

"Kau dapat roti ini darimana, Mammon? Tumben."

Maksudnya, tumben aku punya uang untuk membelinya. Ya, aku memang kebetulan sedang memiliki uang berlebih untuk membelikan gadis kecil itu sesuatu. Tetapi, berhubung gadis kecil itu tidak ada di sana tadi, dan aku tidak mau uangku terbuang sia-sia, jadi kuberikan saja pada Beel.

"Tadinya mau kukasih ke seseorang, tapi tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran, jadi lebih baik kukasih padamu saja." Aku pun keceplosan.

"Seseorang?" Awalnya Beel hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu dia tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, sesukamu saja. Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam."

Aku senang Beelzebub bukan Satan atau Asmodeus yang selalu kepo dengan urusan orang.

.

Di hari lainnya, aku dipaksa Lucifer mengambil sesuatu di dunia manusia. Satan menemaniku, karena rupanya si berengsek itu tidak sepenuhnya memercayaiku. Aku protes mengapa tidak Satan sendirian saja yang melakukannya, tetapi Lucifer hanya memberiku tatapan legendarisnya, dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menolak perintahnya.

Aku memutar mata kesal jika mengingatnya.

"Kau masih marah karena Lucifer tadi?"

Aku tahu Satan hanya berbasa-basi.

"Lucifer memang selalu begitu, 'kan? Kenapa aku tidak kaget?" Aku lalu menghela napas. Semoga aku mendapatkan imbalan atas apa yang kulakukan hari ini.

Tidak lama setelahnya, kami berjalan melalui emperan toko yang akhir-akhir ini sering kukunjungi. Aku kecewa karena mendapati tempat itu masih kosong seperti hari-hari berhujan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau mengakui ini terus-terang, tetapi aku mulai merindukan senyum lebar gadis kecil itu.

"Kau pikir kenapa bisa ada toko di tempat sesunyi ini?" Aku bertanya di tengah perjalanan kami. Satan melempar tatapan padaku, lalu menjawabku,

"Mungkin dulunya tempat ini ramai, tapi perlahan-lahan seiring berjalannya waktu, mulai jarang didatangi orang. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba sekali menanyakannya?"

"Yahh, cuma basa-basi."

"Tapi menurutku tempat ini sepertinya rawan kejahatan, apalagi ketika malam hari. Kau lihat, tempat ini cukup jauh dari jalan raya. Kalau bukan karena kau bilang ini jalan pintas, kita tidak akan lewat jalan ini."

"Rawan kejahatan?" Aku mengangkat alis. Aku baru kepikiran kemungkinan ini.

"Ya, misal kejahatan jambret, pemerkosaan, atau pembunuhan. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu."

Seusai Satan menyampaikan penjelasan ilmiahnya, aku pun terdiam dan mulai berpikir, apakah gadis kecil itu mengalami salah satu jenis kejahatan yang disebutkan Satan tadi.

Kalau memang benar, _then it's bad_.

Tetapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat bukti yang bisa membenarkan dugaanku itu, jadi aku tidak bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis kecil itu sudah mati atau sejenis itu.

Di manapun dia berada, aku hanya berharap semoga gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Lesson 2-12 dan 2-14 Hard Mode, cuma bedanya "the little girl" yang ada di sini di-crossover sama main chara di "Don't Ever Tell" karya Kathy O'Beirne hehe
> 
> Terima kasih kepada fandom OM di Twitter yang telah meracuniku sedemikian rupa sehingga aku yang awalnya bimbang antara stan for Mammon or Satan, akhirnya menjadi yakin untuk memilih si mas-mas pelit yang kelakuan tsundere-nya sering bikin gemes
> 
> Tag "(Kind of) Out of Character" sengaja disertakan siapa tau bukan cuma perasaanku kalo Mammon emang agak OOC di sini :)))))
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
